


earned it

by catsnkooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Other, Smut, dark mando, gender neutral reader, mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: You hadn’t meant to stay longer. It really was just an accident that you’d stayed away longer than the hour he’d allotted you. Surely he’d forgive you; he knew how you got distracted sometimes.“I thought I told you to return in an hour?” came his voice, booming across the room from his throne.“I’m sorry, alor,” you simpered, ducking your head. “I got distracted.”“Distracted, hm?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	earned it

You noticed him before he saw you.

Lounging on the throne, thighs spread wide, encompassing the entire seat. One hand hung loosely off one arm of the throne while the other toyed with the beskar spear at the other side. You didn’t have to see his face to know he had a smug expression. Cockiness radiated off of him in waves. He looked as he always did; like he was meant to be there.

The silver helmet finally turned to look at you, the pitch black visor cutting straight through everything else in the room to land on you. Din beckoned you forward with two crooked fingers, then patted his lap. Your feet moved of their own accord, heading to the man sitting on the throne. Who were you to disobey your  _ alor _ ?

Whatever conversations were happening in the room slowly died off as you walked toward him. He spread his legs further, allowing you to drape yourself over his lap, straddling one of his powerful thighs. You wrapped one arm around his neck, letting the other rest comfortably on his chest.

"Continue," he growled once you were comfortable.

An aide spoke again. You tuned them out. You had gotten better at that as your throne room scenes became more numerous. You busied yourself with drawing patterns on his chest plate, feeling the warmth seep through his clothed thigh between yours. He had forgone wearing his thigh plates the second time, after you complained of how uncomfortable it was.

"Is there a problem?"

You looked up, following the visor's line of sight until it landed on an aide shifting nervously in his seat. You raised your chin, daring him to say something. You knew he wouldn't, not with your position on Din's lap.

His mouth flopped open and closed like a fish out of water. He cleared his throat. "No,  _ alor _ ."

Din turned back to the center of the room, not acknowledging the man anymore, making a sign to continue with his hand. You preened to yourself, relishing in the power you held. Din's hand stroking your thigh only added to it.

A recess was called, and you took the opportunity to leave without causing issues--this time. Din grabbed your wrist before you could get far.

"Return in an hour," he said, letting go of your arm when you nodded.

As you left the throne room, you could feel all the eyes in the room on you. It no longer embarrassed you, you found, stepping out of the room with a smirk on your face and your chin held high.

\---

You hadn’t meant to stay longer. It really was just an accident that you’d stayed away longer than the hour he’d allotted you. Surely he’d forgive you; he knew how you got distracted sometimes.

“I thought I told you to return in an hour?” came his voice, booming across the room from his throne.

“I’m sorry,  _ alor _ ,” you simpered, ducking your head. “I got distracted.”

“Distracted, hm?”

Gathering up your confidence, you look up and steel your face before he could see the surprise written all over it. He sat as he usually did on his throne; shoulders back, arms extended out on the armrests, legs spread wide. But between his spread legs sat his half-hard cock, thick and heavy between his thighs. You kept your eyes on his helmet, licking your lips, determined not to show him how much you wanted it.

“Do you need a lesson in learning your priorities?” he asked, his voice dipping dangerously low. He motioned for you to step forward.

You stood in front of him, eyes still trained on his helmet, your mouth watering and heat building low in your stomach. “If you think it is necessary,  _ alor _ .”

An amused huff came from behind his helmet and he stroked himself, his cock now completely hard and smearing wetness on his armor. He patted his lap and you sidled forward so you were straddling both of his thighs.

“I make good of my promises, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
